The Purge
The Purge is the thirty third episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien and the first episode of the third season. Plot and his reformed Knights]] Driscoll, Urian, Enoch and Patrick are all sitting in the same room, saying they are sick of each other and were about to fight until Old George arrives. He scolds them for separating the Forever Knights into different factions but then they fight him but he and his knights stop the four of them and their knights. However, George reveals his identity and they bow before him. Old George united the Forever Knight factions into one and vows to rid the Earth of all aliens. vs Trumbipulor]] Pierce, whose identity is hidden by an ID Mask, is trying to flirt with a human girl, but then some Forever Knights come and kill him. Meanwhile, Ben (as NRG), Gwen, and Kevin are fighting Trumbipulor, who has escaped the Null Void. Despite their efforts, he escapes and Argit comes to take his place. He explains that the Forever Knights are trying to make him and other aliens leave the planet, and he needs their help to convince them to stay. Despite their lack of trust in him, they decide to look into his story. Finding a few hundred aliens have indeed "left", they go to a Forever Knight castle to investigate. However, they accidentally activate the castle's security alarm; another Dragon Robot. using his long tongue]]The group fights the dragon, but it is different than from before. Ben and Kevin use Lodestar and easily destroy the dragon. They head to an alien food market and talk to the butcher Mr. Baumann, who has been hiding an alien family. Soon, the gang is watching over a bunch of aliens and the supply ship comes, but then some of George's knights arrive and they fight the gang, with Ben as Upchuck leading. However, they end up being outnumbered by the number of knights and are defeated by a Plasma Beam Tank. vs Ultimate Spidermonkey]] Ben, Gwen, and Kevin free themselves from their handcuffs and Ben challenges Driscoll to a duel, going from Spidermonkey to Ultimate Spidermonkey. Though Driscoll was gaining the upper hand, Ben beats him and threatens him in a dark way to free the alien prisoners and get rid of the knights. Driscoll reports his failure to George, but George reassures him that he will not be punished and that this will be the beginning of a far greater war. Major Events * A war erupts against all aliens on Earth. * The Forever Knights factions have been united into one (Sir Cyrus's faction isn't included for an unknown reason even though his group follows the path of the First Knight). * Pierce has been executed by the Forever Knights. Matt Wayne confirmed his death. Characters * Ben Tennyson * Gwen Tennyson * Kevin Levin * Pierce Wheels (deceased) * Argit * Mr. Baumann * Human Girl 'Villains' * Trumbipulor * The Forever Knights ** Old George ** Driscoll ** Enoch ** Patrick ** Urian ** Connor ** Squire (cameo) 'Aliens Used' * NRG (x2) * Wildmutt * Lodestar * Upchuck (accidental transformation, selected alien was Lodestar) * Spidermonkey * Ultimate Spidermonkey Quotes * Argit: (shuffling through the Forever Knight relics) Wherever they went, they left some choice stuff behind. * Kevin: Leave it Argit. It's not worth the hassle, trust me. * Argit: Man, it's like I don't even know you anymore. * Kevin: 'Dude! * '''Lodestar: '''I didn't tell you to absorb metal! *'Kevin: '''Good point. * '''Ben: Let's see how these metal heads like my magnetic personality. (transforms into Upchuck) Upchuck! Great, I'll spit at them. *'Ben '(to Driscoll): Maybe you forgotten something: I'm Ben Tennyson, wielder of the most powerful weapon in the universe. I stopped the Highbreed invasion, I defeated Vilgax in hand-to-hand combat and I've beaten the Forever Knights more times that I can count. Here what's going to happen: you're going to release these prisoners, you're going to crawl back to whatever hole you came from and you're going to stop hunting down aliens because if you don't, I promise, you'll regret it for the rest of your very short lives. *'Ben' (about the alien food market): Wow, did it always smell like this? How could I not notice? *'Gwen': Last time you were here, you were twelve. Before you discovered personal hygiene. *'Driscoll': My strength comes from the conviction of my beliefs. And of course, my powered armor. Errors brownarjit.PNG|Error Arjit's T-shirt error backstar.PNG|error in Lodestar Back enoch move moutn.PNG|error in Enoch: Before and after * When all the knight leaders stood up and started to bicker, Enoch's mouth was moving, even though he was wearing a mask. * Lodestar's back was different than it's supposed to be. * Just like in Girl Trouble, Lodestar's voice is different, being high-pitched. * Argit's shirt was brown when they pretended to leave the alien market and snuck behind the owner. * Despite being apprehended by the Plumbers in his last appearence, no-one seems to wonder how Argit got out of jail. * Driscoll calls Enoch a heretic, despite the fact that they were both part of the same splinter group. 'Trivia' * This is the first episode in which Ultimate Spidermonkey defeats a villain since Fame. * This is Upchuck's first appearance since Duped. Coincidentally, that episode had the Forever Knights as the main villain as well. * Sir Cyrus and his faction weren't at the meeting, its currently unknown why. * This is Enoch, Driscoll and Patrick's first reappearance. * The alien family Mr. Baumann was helping was the same species as Tack. * This is the first time Old George has spoken in the series. ** We also learn that George is his name. * This is the first time since the original series that Upchuck uses his long tongue. * Connor, the Forever Knight from Be-Knighted returns, now wearing an eyepatch. His squire also returns, attending to Driscoll. * One of the alien prisoners resembled a yellow-colored version of Camille Mann's true form or Xylene species. * Another alien prisoner resembled the Interpreter alien. * Trumbipulor speaks for the first time. * Ben refers to the Ultimatrix as a weapon despite the fact that Azmuth doesn't like it when someone says that. As the original Omnitrix was never intended to be a weapon. * One of the aliens waiting to be picked up by the supply ship is the same species as the Interpreter Alien from the original series episode The Big Tick. * The Plasma Beam Tank first appearence since Duped. * This is the only episode where Pierce appears without Manny Armstrong and Helen Wheels. * This is the second episode where NRG is used twice at the beginning after the theme song and then used for the 2nd time, the first episode who was used twice was in Absolute Power: Part 1. es:The Purge Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season Three Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season Three Episodes Category:Lucubra arc Category:War Against the Aliens of the Earth Arc